RVs are well known. RVs come in an endless array of sizes, shapes and configurations and are designed to serve various needs. Some RVs are relatively small and are configured for relatively short trips such as camping on the weekends; whereas other RVs are relatively large and are configured for long haul excursions and to serve as a long term home on the road.
Regardless of the configuration or intended purpose of the RV, with improvements in technology and advanced manufacturing processes, the trend is that RVs are becoming increasingly sophisticated and increasingly motorized. That is, more and more systems on an RV are transitioning from manually controlled mechanical systems to electronically controlled motorized systems. Examples of these systems include power door locks, power windows, power seats, power mirrors, power awnings, and the like, just to name a few.
While motorizing various systems of RVs certainly provides convenience and ease of use, one substantial drawback to motorizing these systems is that motorized systems are only functional when the RV is in a powered state (when power is available, when the batteries have a charge, when the generator is operational, and/or when the electrical system is functional). In contrast, when the RV is in an unpowered state (when no power is available, when the batteries have died, when the generator is not functioning, and/or when an electrical system failure has occurred) which tends to occur on a rather frequent basis due to the unique nature and use of RVs, the convenience of these powered systems becomes a substantial disadvantage as the powered systems are inoperable until power is restored.
Inoperability is only a minor inconvenience for many systems of an RV, such as power windows, power seats, power door locks, power awnings and the like. However, for other systems, inoperability is a substantial inconvenience if not a significant problem.
As an example, many RVs include a plurality of cargo doors that cover cargo holds in the side or undercarriage of the RV. Conventionally, these cargo doors include a mechanical handle mechanism connected to a latch mechanism that is used to manually unlatch and open the cargo door. While this arrangement is effective, there are a substantial number of disadvantages to using a visible handle mechanism in cargo doors of RVs.
One disadvantage to using a handle mechanism in a cargo door is that including a handle mechanism in the cargo doors requires placing an opening in the cargo door. Placing an opening in the cargo door increases manufacturing steps, manufacturing costs and manufacturing complexity. As such, placing a hole in the cargo door for a handle mechanism increases the costs of the cargo door.
Another disadvantage to placing a hole in the cargo door is that including a hole in the cargo door tends to weaken or lessen the structural integrity of the cargo door. That is, said another way, a cargo door without a hole for a handle mechanism therein tends to be stronger, more durable, and therefore generally has a longer useful life than a cargo door with a hole for a handle mechanism.
Another disadvantage to placing a hole in the cargo door is that this hole has a tendency to create weak spots in the cargo door and/or this hole has a tendency to focus stresses on particular portions of the cargo door, such as in corners of the cargo door hole. This can lead to premature cracking or failure of the cargo door. To prevent this from happening, the cargo door may require sophisticated designs and/or sophisticated manufacturing steps. Again, this complexity increases the cost of manufacturing the cargo door.
Another disadvantage to placing a hole in the cargo door is that this hole provides an entry way for water and contaminants to enter the cargo hold. Accordingly, steps must be taken to prevent water and contaminants from entering the cargo hold through this hole, such as sealing the handle mechanism to the cargo door. To prevent this from happening, the cargo door may require sophisticated designs and/or sophisticated manufacturing steps and/or additional assembly steps and/or parts (such as the use of sealants or gaskets or the like). Again, this complexity increases the cost of manufacturing the cargo door.
Another disadvantage to using a handle mechanism in a cargo door is that the handle mechanisms themselves tend to be costly as they must be designed to withstand the elements. This requires the handle mechanisms to be made from premium materials, which are expensive, such as stainless steel or have premium coatings, such as being plated or anodized or painted. Despite these efforts, due to the harsh environment of use, and due to being exposed to the elements, the handle mechanisms tend to age rapidly which often leads to early replacement and/or failure of the handle mechanism.
Another disadvantage to using a handle mechanism in a cargo door is that often the opening in the cargo door is specific to the configuration of the handle mechanism. Due to the low volume production runs of RVs relative to automobiles or trucks, RV manufacturers have relatively low purchasing power when it comes to dictating the design of the handle mechanisms. As such, handle mechanism manufacturers often change handle mechanism designs, or eliminate the manufacture of various handle mechanisms altogether, without regard to the effect this will have on the RV manufacturers or RV owners. This may require RV manufacturers to redesign their cargo doors that are configured for a specific handle mechanism. This may also lead to obsoleting and/or discarding previously manufactured cargo doors if the matching handle mechanism is no longer available.
Another disadvantage to using a handle mechanism in a cargo door is that many RV cargo door designs warp around the door handle mechanism because the handle mechanism is tightened in placed. This causes an interdependency between the hole cutout in the cargo door and the handle mechanism. As such, if the RV manufacturer wants to switch from one handle mechanism design to another, it typically requires a different cutout and therefore a different cargo door design. This interdependency may cause a barrier to change to better handle mechanism designs and often leads to continued use of suboptimal parts, well after better alternatives are available, for historical reasons.
Another disadvantage to including a handle mechanism in a cargo door of an RV is that the presence of a large handle mechanism in the cargo doors tends to create an unattractive aesthetic appearance. This is exasperated when a plurality of handle mechanisms is present in the side of an RV. Another substantial disadvantage of including a handle mechanism in the cargo door is that conventionally many RVs, and therefore many RV cargo doors, go through complicated, multi-layered, multi-colored painting applications. As such, if and when a handle mechanism needs to be replaced, matching the handle mechanism to the multi-layered, multi-colored paint scheme becomes a substantial challenge, and therefore a substantial inconvenience and a substantial expense. In addition, due to the relatively low production runs of any one type of RV, finding parts (such as a particular handle mechanism) also becomes a substantial inconvenience and expense.
These problems are often exasperated by the fact that most RVs have a number of cargo doors in each side of the RV. As such, these problems are often repeated many times over for each RV.
For these reasons, it is desirable to eliminate the handle mechanism so as to avoid these disadvantages. One way to eliminate the mechanical handle mechanism is to motorize the opening and closing of these cargo doors.
One substantial disadvantage to motorizing cargo doors is in the event of a power-out situation (an unpowered state), the cargo doors are inoperable making it impossible to access the contents of the cargo holds behind the closed cargo doors. This may cause a substantial inconvenience if not a significant problem. Being unable to open the cargo doors and access the contents of the cargo holds may prevent access to the occupants' luggage, may prevent access to the tools needed to repair the RV, this may even prevent access to the systems of the RV that must be repaired, among countless other disadvantages.
As an example, on many RVs, the battery system that provides power to the RV is positioned within a cargo hold which is only accessible by opening a cargo door. When a problem occurs with the battery system, such as the batteries die, the cargo hold must be accessed, via the cargo door, to fix or replace the battery system thereby restoring power to the RV. However, it is a substantial problem if power is required to operate the cargo door to access the cargo hold, yet access to the cargo hold is required to restore power to the RV. In this example, the problem prevents the solution, which is untenable.
In addition to being convenient, motorizing the cargo doors and providing a simple switch or button to open the cargo doors, makes it easier for people with manual dexterity issues (such as those suffering from arthritis), people with disabilities and the elderly to use RVs. Ease of use of cargo doors on RVs is important as a large segment of RV users are retirees, who often suffer from physical afflictions, have limited mobility or reduced dexterity. In view of these sensitivities, it is doubly important to provide easy access to the cargo hold even when a problem occurs, such as a power outage.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to solve these problems.
Thus, it is a primary object of the disclosure to provide an RV door opening system that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that improves access to the cargo hold.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that operates in a powered and unpowered state.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that provides security.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that provides ease of access.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that provides an improved aesthetic appearance.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that eliminates the conventional mechanical handle mechanism.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that eliminates the need for a handle mechanism in the cargo door.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that eliminates costly parts.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that is safe to use.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that eliminates the need for a hole in the cargo door.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that provides a unique solution.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that is efficient to use.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that improves manufacturability.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that is cost effective.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that is durable.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that is robust.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that can be used with a wide variety of cargo doors.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that can be used with a wide variety of RVs.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that is relatively inexpensive.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that has a long useful life.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that is high quality.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that is convenient.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that eliminates the need for costly repairs.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that allows for interchangeability of parts.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that reduces the cost to manufacture a cargo door.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide an RV door opening system that reduces the steps to manufacture a cargo door.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent from the specification, figures and claims.